


Liberosis

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The World of Obscure Emotions [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic, Drama, Exhaustion, Hospitals, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overprotective Parents, Parents, sick babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Seth knows he has alongnight ahead of him.It's already been a long night, but now, it's threatening to get even longer. Earlier that week, Vivienne grew ill with a cold. The cold grew into bronchitis which triggered asthma.They've hospitalized her as a precaution.





	Liberosis

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for DownwithWritersblock Day 8: The Longest Night 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a few days behind at this point so expect a few stories posted today to catch up. 
> 
> Yay for monthly prompt challenges!

_**Liberosis- n- the desire to care less about things** _

Seth knows he has a _long_ night ahead of him. 

It's already been a long night, but now, it's threatening to get even longer. Earlier that week, Vivienne grew ill with a cold. The cold grew into bronchitis which triggered asthma. 

Now, she's hospitalized in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit as a precaution while she receives Albuterol treatments and constant monitoring. 

Only one person is allowed in the room with her. Since Seth had been out of town when all of this happened, he waited in the family room, not wanting to pull Dean from her. 

So, here he sits, trying not to work himself into a blind panic. 

It's been hours since he talked to Dean. The second he heard something was wrong with their daughter, Seth booked the first flight he could. He couldn't leave Dean alone. He needed to be there. 

Bronchitis-instigated Asthma doesn't necessarily mean a bad outcome. Just because Vivienne gets sick doesn't mean she will die. 

When you've known one loss, it's near impossible to avoid going there, no matter how much you choose not to focus on _that_. 

Seth inhales and exhales, reminding himself the universe _can't_ be that cruel. 

What would it be like to have the ability to care less about things like this? That's not to say he wouldn't still be worried. Vivienne's their princess and even if she was 86 and a half, they'd still worry. 

It _would_ be a different kind of worry, not the constant fear of her dying. 

Appearing out of nowhere, a nurse offers him coffee. Seth accepts, swallowing the dark, bitter brew. It makes him cringe between the burnt taste and lack of sugar but he needs to stay awake. He can't go to sleep. If Dean needs him, he wants to be there. 

This is his _worst_ nightmare. 

After losing Stella, Seth's super overprotective when it comes to Vivienne. He's just getting his Dean back. If _anything_ happens to their daughter, it'll devastate his husband.

He shifts, his frame suddenly too small for the chair. He's exhausted but still _refuses_ to sleep.

Vivienne's been in their lives for five and a half months. It doesn't seem like it. It feels like she's _always_ there. 

Seth doesn't want to imagine a world without her. 

"Seth." Dean appears out of nowhere. "How long have you been here?" His eyes look heavy. His hair is greasy and mussed. He just looks _dead_. 

"Few hours?" Seth estimates. "They told me only one parent was allowed in and I didn't want you leaving her alone. I thought the nurses might tell you I was here..." He drifts off mid-sentence. 

Dean gives him an exhausted smile as he settles in the chair next to Seth. 

Seth reaches out, twining their fingers. "How's our girl?" 

"She's better?" Dean closes his eyes as he searches for the words. "The coughing's better. We're still doing breathing treatments- they've moved it from every hour to every 3 hours." Dean sighs, resting his head on Seth's shoulder. 

"I can take a shift," Seth says. For as tired as he is, he knows it's _worse_ for Dean. "You can take a shower and sleep for a few hours. We'll be fine." 

"You sure?" Dean asks, cocking his head. "I don't want to put you out. You were on a plane all night." He stifles a yawn. 

"I promise you're good." Seth leans over, pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead. "Go. We're good." 

Seth tries to ignore the feelings of being in a fishbowl, as he settles into the glassed in room. He hears the nurses whisper- they know who he is. 

A barking cough startles him out of his head as he settles into a puke green vinyl chair. He turns, noticing Vivienne staring at it. Her blue eyes seem to ask _why_ he can't take it away the way he normally does. 

Seth finds it heartbreaking. 

"You can pick her up." The nurse speaks as she walks in. As though she can sense Seth's unease, she picks the baby up. "Don't be afraid." She settles Vivienne on Seth's chest. "Just hold her around the wires." 

Seth wraps his arm around her, careful not to jostle any of the tubes or wires. He can sense how bad her breathing is as he rubs her back. 

"Vivi, I _know_ you feel gross," Seth coos, still rubbing her back. "You'll be better before we know it." 

Before too long, he lulls Vivienne to sleep. He manages to stand, settling her back into the crib.

"The chair's a recliner," the nurse says, coming back in. "Make yourself comfortable." 

With Vivienne sleeping in the crib, Seth finally allows himself the chance to rest. 

He'll need to be at his best when she wakes. 

-fin-


End file.
